


The Future Holds

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Engagement, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “You’ve come so far,” she says softly as she reaches for his hand, holding it between her warm and loving ones. “I still remember the day you told me you liked boys.”*Carlos and his mother share a moment as they celebrate his engagement.Written for Carlos Reyes Week - Day 4: “You’ve come so far.” + Future
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Carlos Reyes' Mother (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 33
Kudos: 238
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	The Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Carlota is back cause I love her, lol.

Carlos Reyes sits on the back porch of his mother’s house. He watches with a smile as his family and friends mingle about the backyard, laughing and talking as they eat the feast his mother has prepared for the occasion. His eyes run over the collection of people he cares most about in this world before landing on the love of his life. He feels his heart expand as he takes him in across the yard, chatting away with his older sister with a smile so bright Carlos can see it from here.

“He looks good like that.”

Carlos looks up to find his mother behind him, a smile of her own as she watches her daughter and her future son-in-law. She pulls her gaze away from them to give him a mischievous smile that has Carlos snorting and shaking his head at her lack of subtlety. He turns back to TK just in time to see him blow raspberries into the neck of the baby in his arms, Adrian, Valentina’s nine-month-old, causing the little boy to let out a delightful high-pitched giggle that echos through the place. The baby had taken a liking to TK from the very first time he saw him, reaching out for him from his mother’s hold. It’s been like that every time since. If TK is in the room, Adrian wants to be held by him.

“He’s going to make a wonderful dad,” his mother continues shamelessly, causing him to huff in amusement.

“Mami, we literally just got engaged,” he reminds her, his stomach flipping at the words. He’s engaged to _TK Strand_. He’s still not sure how he pulled that off. “How about you wait till the wedding day before you plan for more grandchildren?”

His mother rolls her eyes playfully at him as she sits down next to him on the loveseat. “I’m just moving things along,” she protests with a grin on her lips. “I’m not getting any younger, Carlos Reyes.”

Carlos gasps dramatically. “Are you calling yourself _old_ , Carlota Reyes?”

“Watch it, smartass,” his mother answers with narrowed eyes. “Just because you’re an engaged man doesn’t mean I can’t ground you.”

Carlos throws his head back as he laughs, the giddiness he’s been feeling since TK said yes to his proposal bursting out of him as it has for the last week since it happened. He keeps reliving the moment, how beautiful TK’s smile was as he went on one knee. The way he’d bobbed his head up and down in agreement before getting the words out. Laughing and crying as he finally said yes and let Carlos put his ring on his finger, before also going to his knees to kiss Carlos, smiling the whole time. They hadn’t made it off the floor and instead made love right there, letting the dinner Carlos planned get cold.

“You’re getting married, nene,” his mother whispers, pulling him out of the wonderful memory. Looking at her, he shakes his head at the tears he finds in her eyes.

“Uh-uh,” he scolds her softly. “You cried when we told you, and you cried earlier when we came into this party. We still have months of planning the wedding and the wedding itself. You have to pace yourself woman, or you’re gonna dehydrate.”

His mom lets out a chuckling sniffle that makes Carlos grin. “ _Bandito_ ,” she says with fond amusement before the humor leaves her face for something more serious. “You’ve come so far,” she says softly as she reaches for his hand, holding it between her warm and loving ones. “I still remember the day you told me you liked boys.”

Carlos smiles at her words even as he feels a lump forming in his throat. “We were in the kitchen making pozole, and I just blurted it out. I couldn’t hold it in for a second longer.”

Carlota nods in agreement. “You looked so scared,” she says remorsefully. “I had never seen you look like that, and I _hated_ it.”

“I wasn’t scared of _you_ , Mami,” he whispers, feeling his eyes sting at her sudden sadness. “Deep down, I knew you would love me no matter what – I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, _my love_ ,” his mother breathes out, and Carlos can’t help the tear that breaks free, sliding down his face. “You have never in your life, not even for one second, disappointed me, _ever_ ,” his mother lets go of his hand to run her fingers through his hair before cradling his face. “My beautiful son, you have been one of my greatest blessings, and I’m so proud to be your mom. You hear me?”

Carlos gives her a shaky nod, the tears rolling freely before he’s pulled into a tight and fierce hug by her. He sinks into it the same way he did when he was fifteen years old in their kitchen, freshly out of the closet.

“I love you, mi corazón,” she whispers into his ear, and all Carlos can do is squeeze her tighter as he tells her he loves her too. He’s not sure how long they stay like that, but they only pull away when they hear a clearing of someone’s throat. Separating, they find a pair of green eyes looking at them with affection.

“Hey,” TK says softly with a hesitant smile on his face. He’s still holding Adrian in his arms as the little boy plays with the collar of his shirt, trying and failing to pull it into his mouth. “You guys okay?”

Carlos is still wiping at his face when his mother stands up in front of TK.

“We’re good,” she says to him with a smile. She reaches out to touch TK’s face like she did just moments ago with him. Carlos feels his heart fill at the way TK leans into the touch. “You promise to love and take care of him, mijo?”

TK looks over at him. The love shining in his eyes takes Carlos’ breath away.

“Always, ma’am,” TK says to his mother with the utmost seriousness. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life making sure your son feels safe, happy, and loved, I promise you.”

Carlos feels his heart slam against his chest at TK’s conviction and the absolute devotion he hears in his words.

“That’s my favorite white boy,” his mother teases with a wide grin, proving she spends too much time with his sisters. He rolls his eyes when it makes TK laugh with delight.

Carlota goes to her tiptoes as she tugs TK forward, kissing him on his brow. She takes Adrian out of TK’s arms, cuddling him when he whimpers a bit. “Yes, yes, we all know TK is your favorite,” she says to the baby, kissing his hair as he settles in her arms. “But it’s your uncle’s turn to cuddle with him for a while.”

She flashes them a smile as TK comes to sit next to him. “My son is too chicken to tell you, but I’m not,” she starts, smirking when he urgently shakes his head at her. “I want more grandkids, _soon_.”

“ _Mami_ ,” he groans deeply while TK stammers as he tries to answer.

“We – ah – I mean, we’ll try our best, Carlota,” he finally says, his face a shade of pink.

Carlos sighs deeply while his mother smiles widely. “ _See_ ,” she says, pointing at TK victoriously. “Getting in good with the in-laws. He’s a smart one.”

Carlota gives them one last smile before she turns from them to join the rest of the party.

“Please don’t listen to her,” he says once they’re alone. “She’s a meddler.”

“It’s fine,” TK assures him with a soft smile. “It’s early, sure, but I love that she’s excited about us having kids in the future. She and my dad are going to spoil the hell out of them.”

Carlos feels his heart race at the casual way TK mentions their future children, he might not be ready to talk about it, but it doesn’t mean his mother is wrong. He dreams on the regular about what having kids with TK will be like. The thought fills him with warmth and happiness.

“We have time,” he answers instead, getting a smile in return.

“We have the rest of our lives,” TK assures him, reminding Carlos of the promise TK made moments ago to his mother.

“So you said,” he says quietly. He lets out a soft exhale as TK leans in, rubbing the tip of his nose against his before he presses his lips to Carlos’ mouth. He lets TK kiss him, soft and slow, taking his time as he steals Carlos’ heart for the millionth time with one of his kisses.

“I meant it,” TK whispers as he breaks the kiss but doesn’t pull back. This close, Carlos can see every emotion in his stunning green eyes. “Every day for the rest of our lives, I’m going to wake up with one purpose. To make sure you are happy and that you know just how much I love you.”

Carlos presses his forehead against TK’s, overwhelmed by his words. “Me too,” he promises back. “ _Every day_ , sweetheart. All I want is to make you happy and keep you safe.”

TK smiles; he gives him another gentle kiss on his lips, and then another on his cheek, followed by a third across Carlos’ jaw before he rests his head on his shoulder. Carlos wraps an arm around his waist, holding him close. They stay like that, quietly basking in their love and the future they have to look forward to, while around them, the rest of their combined families continue to celebrate with them.

Holding the love of his life, Carlos can’t help but agree with his mother. From that scared 15-year-old in their kitchen to now. How far he’s come.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also, today is January 21. A year ago today I published my first Tarlos fic, The Potential of Tomorrow. A YEAR! You all have been so wonderful and welcoming and I just wanted to say thank you again for the love. 💗💗


End file.
